elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Order of the Virtuous Blood (Quest)/Archive 1
I can't find this letter on the table. I see shopping lists, handbills, recipes etc. but no letter. Can someone specify what floor and what table this is? Edit: Nevermind, I found it and I can do the specification for any future readers. --Norseman 18:56, 9 May 2006 (CDT) I have 10 of a second type of vampire dust, with a weight of .1. These cannot be traded in for the 250 gold reward. I think I got these in the Information at a Price quest. -- Another mutant 08:26, 18 May 2006 (CDT) "He does not, however, accept Vampire Dust collected before the undertaking of this quest, whether you took it from the corpse of a vampire or not." Note however, that if you duplicate the vampire dust you got before doing the quest with Enchanted Chest, you can sell the duplicates (not sure about the original one, though) Lisan al Gaib 08:47, 17 December 2006 (CST) "He does not, however, accept Vampire Dust collected before the undertaking of this quest, whether you took it from the corpse of a vampire or not." This is not true, I already killed vampires in the sewer system before starting this quest and I could sell this vampire dust for 250 gold after completion of this quest. :Yes, I changed it to say that he does accept older vampire dust; I've done it myself. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 22:31, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Okay...I have what I think is a stupid question...but I cleared this cave as a level 3 dunmer. Stumbled on it while just coming out of the sewers from the initial start of the game. Seems I was infected while clearing them. Now...since I was a first time player..I had no idea I would become a vamp...now I am a level 17 vampire...and I am curious on if I can do this mission AS a vampire? Infamy is 0 and fame is 6. I am good....just I need to feed on NPC's to stay alive. Comments? - --Bloodyraven April 23 2007. :Welcome! There is no stupid question. I'd imagine that you'd have no problem doing the quest as a vampire, as nothing indicates that you'd be hindered from doing so. Give it a try and let us know what happened. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 22:25, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :Tried, failed. Once I drank the potion to cure vamp...I was immediately asked to join during my walk through the temple district. Am now a level 34 non-vamp. Not sure if I want to return...but I know what to do if I so choose. ;)--Bloodyraven May 4, 2007 im playing xbox 360 verson i did this quest as a vampire (75%vampirism) didnt have any problems i even got to feed on them after :) Faction Members Interestingly enough, only Seridur and Grey-Throat are listed as faction members in the Construction Set. I've included the other two people in Seridur's House anyway, however. \*\ Hellhound43 21:45, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Seridur Commits Suicide? Ok, I've gotten to the point where I'm supposed to find Seridur inside Memorial Cave, where I contracted Astral Vapors, Brain Rot, AND Porphyric Hemophilia at the same time. I left the cave and went to Chorrol to pray at the chapel. I went back to Memorial Cave at around 2:00p.m. and after walking around a little bit the message came up saying that I'd slain Seridur, though I'd never even found him in the cave yet. I can't find his body anywhere! What happened? EDIT - I found his body; apparently an Undead Hero took care of him for me. But now he has no vampire dust on him... :Vaguely related and somewhat amusing, Seridur is considered an innocent and killing him will attract the attention of the Dark Brotherhood. Is it True? Is it true (i have read the discussion here) that when you go through the cave to find seridun you contract disease....i don't want to contract anything!! how couldi stop this from happening. I heard being a vampire stinks! :You can contact Porphyric Hemophilia (the Vampire disease) from any Vampire. However, as long as you use Cure Disease on yourself (through a spell or a potion) within three days, you'll be fine. However, if you wait until after three days, you'll become a vampire. If you become a vampire, you can cure yourself of vampirism through the Vampire Cure mission/ quest. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:40, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Not entirely true you will only become a vampire if you sleep after 3 days and it can be cured in any chapel. :::No, that'll only cure Porphyric Hemophilia; Vampirism can only be cured through a quest. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) How do I get Phintias to tell me where to go.I'm using a charm spell up a storm.Killerlance (talk) 18:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) vampire doing the quest of the virtuous blood quest - phintias How do I go about getting phintias to tell me about seridur at the new edition? I'm currently a full blown vampire and he will not talk to me (even after trying to charm him using my powers). Could I just go to the memorial cave myself? I'm assuming that I need to talk to him for it to update my quest. Please help. Thanks Fdiblaz (talk) 02:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You are gonna have to become a non-vamp or just feed until they can't really tell.... u have to embark on the Vampire cure quest.... or just feed on sleeping people....